


Take Me

by LittleSweetCheeks



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha/Omega, Knotting, M/M, Mating, No Plot, PWP, Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 06:14:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13381857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSweetCheeks/pseuds/LittleSweetCheeks
Summary: “Hotch! Hotch!” He burst through the door. “I need you to mate me! Now!”And it all sort of fell apart from there.





	Take Me

**Author's Note:**

> Someone wanted knotting smut. I know it has no plot, it's not supposed to have a plot. It is just shameless smut.

There had been rumors about the laws changing, about omegas being required to submit to restrictions. The rumors had run the gamut from simple registration to microchips and even facilities for them to live in if they were unmated. If that were to happen, then they would only ever be set free if an alpha selected them as a mate. It was omega slavery.

The law was passed mid-week and when it happened, no one had been truly prepared. Everyone in the country had settled into the knowledge that the proposed laws were nothing more than urban legend, so the TV and radio announcements took everyone by surprise. Omegas and their family and friends across the nation were panicking, no one wanted their loved ones, no matter their gender status, to be whisked away by some government suits.

As the TV in the bullpen droned on with the news that teams had been deployed already starting with major cities and military bases, a courtesy call from the front desk came through to let Agent Reid know there were two men on their way up with paperwork to collect him.

Spurred into motion, Spencer began to cry out, rushing up the stairs, JJ and Emily, both betas, hot on his frantic heels. “Hotch! Hotch!” He burst through the door. “I need you to mate me! Now!”

==

Spencer watched both beta women holding the older man back, still believing this might not be what he wanted. They were all arguing, shouting at one another to just hold on a moment. It was obvious Aaron was torn, still asking if Spencer was _sure_ even as his body reacted to the express request. It wasn’t ideal, he agreed with that, but Spencer knew it was the only way. And he _knew_ that at least with Hotch, he would be treated as an equal. He could see the massive line bulging in the other man’s pants already and it left him desperate to see more. “I know what I’m agreeing to. I’ve thought about it.” He met JJ’s eyes. “For years, I’ve thought about it. I swear to you.” In all of the years they’d known each other, Aaron had never had a problem resisting him, keeping himself in check, but it seemed that hearing blanket permission from Reid was enough to make his alpha instincts fight to take over.

JJ loosened her grip just enough that when Hotch growled again and tried to fling she and Prentiss off, she fell to the ground.

Emily did her best to stand her ground, but she could feel the tension coursing through her boss’s body. “Are you sure, Reid, because once I let go, that’s it.”

Spencer stared. It was obvious to all of them how aroused the two men were. The room reeked of it. When Aaron growled again, angry that the brunette was still holding him, Reid felt the leaking of fluids readying him to be taken increase. He could feel the wet fabric of his pants and boxers, he desperately wanted to just take them off. Better yet, he really wanted Aaron to pull them off him. Putting out a hand to the older man, he let the need fill his voice. “Please?”

Hotch shrugged Emily off and took the remaining space in three steps, turning Reid roughly so his front was against the wall, pressing the straining tent of his pants into the younger man’s damp ass. “I don’t want to hurt you.” He was trying to keep control, but the smell of aroused omega was overwhelming him.

Spencer swallowed hard. “Please just take me. Hurry.” He could smell in the air that someone new, foreign, had stepped off the elevator.

Quickly, he yanked Reid’s pants to his ankles and plunged his middle two fingers into the wet heat. He’d dreamed of this for too long and now his dream was coming true. With his free hand he’d shoved his own pants down enough to allow his prick to spring free, now it was rutting in the air as he finger fucked Reid’s ass.

Emily was still breathing hard from the exertion of the fight that had erupted the moment Reid had stated this was the only way. She’d have to remember later to ask why the hell he waited till Morgan and Rossi were gone to say anything. Surely, as an older alpha that Hotch respected, the Italian would have been able to slow things down much easier than the two of them. Watching the pair closely for any signs of distress on her friend’s part, she saw the heavy cock between them twitch and the smooth base start to swell slightly. “Hey! Calm down! You’ll end up hurting him!” She tried to push between them to get Hotch’s attention, but he was focused on just one thing now and she could see his knot slowly expanding. Desperate to get through, Emily grabbed his face and pulled him into a hard kiss, praying that Aaron’s lack of attraction to her would be like throwing ice water on him.

Hotch growled, angry as he felt the swelling decrease because of her intrusion. He grabbed her by her wrist and shoved her, back first, against the wall beside Reid, hand over her head, holding her there as he pulled his fingers out of Reid’s ass and stared at them. “So wet.”

JJ was still watching from the floor as their boss slicked himself up with the fluids before grabbing the younger man’s hip with his free hand, shoving his long, thick dick in to the hilt. Spencer cried out in a mix of pain and pleasure and they stilled for just a moment before Hotch began to pound into him fast and hard. From her angle, she could see as Spencer canted his hips back just a tiny bit, offering himself up and then the base of the thick cock as it began to swell again, faster this time.

Her jaw dropped as her friend’s cried of pleasure became cries from the pressure of being filled by the knot inside his ass, tugging at the muscles of his hole as Aaron’s thrusts became shallower. She’d never witnessed and alpha and an omega mate before, like anything else, knotting had always been done in private. But this had been different. There had been no time for the pair to go elsewhere. JJ looked up when the whimpers turned to whines. She could see Hotch using his chin to try to move Reid’s shirt off his shoulder but was failing. Understanding the general idea of how this needed to go, she pushed herself up and pulled the collar aside, wincing as she watched teeth sink into soft flesh.

The smell of sex and need was thick in the small room now, surely no one who passed by would mistake exactly what was happening inside, even with the door shut and blinds closed.  JJ could hear voices getting closer outside, but right in front of her she watched as both men stilled, the larger one letting out a low, rumbling groan that vibrated the air. As far as the men who were coming closer would be concerned, they were too late. The pair had mated, were locked together and couldn’t be separated without causing serious permanent damage. And there was no way that would happen with Emily and JJ in the room. Her first concern swiftly became how sleepy the two men were starting to look. “Em, grab them.” She shot at her friend.

Emily pulled out of Hotch’s now loosened grasp and grabbed both arms on her side as the pair began to sag against the wall. “Shit, they’re heavy.” She looked over to JJ who was copying her actions. “There’s no way we can drag them across the room to the sofa, not locked together.”

“The floor will have to do.” She tried to carefully help them down and onto their side behind the desk, pausing when the movement made Spencer cry out softly and Hotch moan and start pumping his hips as the pressure to his knot triggered him to come again. Once they were settled, the pair fetched the blanket and a pillow and tucked them in.

A knock to the door had Emily opening it to peer out and into the worried gaze of Rossi. “Yes?”

He stared at her a moment, praying that what his senses were telling had happened inside was true. When he and Morgan had returned, the whole bullpen reeked of sex and mating. It had surprised him until the government men had stepped off the elevator. “There are some men here, they have paperwork to collect Reid.”

Emily frowned. “Why?”

One man cleared his throat. “The law states all unmated omegas must be registered and agree to being tracked. For their safety, of course.”

“And if they are mated?” She still couldn’t believe the law had passed, that they had seemed to take a fifty year step backward in omega rights.

“Then they simply have to be registered as mated. No tracking. That’s left up to their alpha. But our records show that Doctor Reid is unmated.”

“Well, he is mated.” She backed up, letting Rossi in first. “It was consensual.”

“They could be faking.” The second man spoke up.

“They’re not.” JJ stood from her place behind the desk at their heads. “What do you need to believe us? To see the bite? We both stayed through the whole thing. They’re still locked together for heaven sakes!”

The men exchanged a look before the first spoke. “I’m sorry. We can’t just take your word for it.”

“Fine!” The blonde snapped, grabbing the edge of the blanket and yanking it up. “Happy? And your insistence to see them while they’re knotted, that’s grounds for a harassment complaint of a different nature.” Her voice was loud enough that Spencer tried to shift away from the sound, pulling Aaron’s hips with him which set of a fresh round of cries and moans as more seed filled his belly.

“Okay.” The second man’s voice was softer. “Please let them know they need to register the mating within seven days.”

“We will.” Emily bit out, watching the pair leave.

Rossi sighed as he watched JJ replace the blanket, causing his friend to moan again.

Emily wrinkled her nose. “How long will they be knotted together?” Betas didn’t have the same urges as alphas or omegas, and she’d never had the desire to be with an alpha herself, so she knew very little about the fine details.

“Two, maybe three hours.” He ran a hand over his goatee. “Let’s let them be for now. We’ll get water and stuff and check on them in an hour or so.”

==

Reid was groggy as he woke and unsure of where he was. Directly in front of him were cabinets, wood ones. He tried to roll over but realized he was pinned, something thick and solid in his ass. Shifting caused the thing to swell against the muscles of his hole before pulsing large amounts of seed inside him. He moved one hand down to below his belly button and felt the stretched, taut skin and the solid, full feeling beneath. He pressed down, changing the pressure and causing the prick in his hole to thrust, coming again.

It took him a minute to remember what had happened. Word had come up that the agency responsible for gathering omegas for registration was headed up for him. If he was unmated, he’d have no choice but to go. He’d burst into Hotch’s office, JJ and Emily on his heels, and declared that the only way he could be saved was to be mated by the older profiler.

There had been a fight as the two women disagreed.

The mating had been hurried, desperate. Letting his hand wander farther, he wondered how long they’d been asleep on the floor, still dressed from the waist up, pants around their shoes. He found his own cock still hard and shamelessly stroked it, desire to come filling him swiftly. He threw back the blanket to try and keep it clean; the room was plenty warm enough to be without it anyway. A moment later, he was coming across the carpet, his orgasm making his passage squeeze and massage the knot buried in him, waking Aaron with desperate groans.

Without much thought other than needing to come yet again, Aaron pushed up with one arm, shifting so Spencer was mostly beneath him before he thrust swift, shallow thrusts and came one last time. He reached around and rubbed the stretched tight bulge in Reid’s lower belly, almost purring with affection at the feel. It had been a very long time since he’d stroked a belly full of his seed, held it as it held all of the promise for the future.

The promise of offspring.

When his knot finally started to fade, Aaron stroked in again, letting the tremors it caused in the younger man’s passage help to push him out. Sitting back on his knees, he stared down at the ass before him, dribbling slightly with his spunk. He wanted to force Reid to stay lying down as he was so none leaked out, but there hadn’t been time to discuss things like the future, birth control, they really needed to have those talks.

Finally standing, Aaron found some post knot supplies as well as several bottles of water on the desk along with sandwiches and things from the deli up the street. Redressing, he opened a water and a sandwich and dug in.

Spencer carefully pushed up and spotted the supplies, using them to clean himself up enough to be presentable between the office and the car, before he saw their go bags on the floor. It seemed whoever took care of them planned for everything.

Walking toward Aaron, Spencer tried to straighten his shirt but realized it was too tight to pull down his swollen stomach. He frowned at it until warm fingers eased open the bottom several buttons, allowing it to fall into place and hang open, the stretched skin just peeking out between the two sides.

Hotch moved in close, stroking the belly. “So beautiful, shouldn’t hide it.” He whispered close to his ear. “You should be proud to be so full.”

Reid glanced up into his eyes. “It’s… different.” He smiled shyly as lips pressed to his.

“I want to bring you home with me. Is that okay? I don’t want you out of my sight.”

“I understand.” His eyes slid shut as the hand stroked lower. “We can’t continue here. It technically wasn’t allowed before.” His brain was at war with his heart over whether to stay in the office or leave. “I’ll stop by my place and get a bag before I come to yours.”

“I know.” Hotch backed off slightly. “And that sounds like a plan. Are you okay to finish your day?”

“I’m perfect now.”

Aaron stroked his cheek, letting this thumb rub his lips. “If anyone gives you a hard time…”

“I will.” He nodded.

==

Morgan, JJ, and Emily, as well as Garcia, were sitting in the bullpen when Reid finally came down the stairs. Emily took him in, one brow curving up. “Wow, look at you.”

Reid blushed.

Garcia waved Prentiss away. “He looks lovely.” She walked right up to him, rubbing the exposed belly. “It’s no surprise the Bossman would be capable of such things. I’m just surprised he let you out of the office.”

He tried to slouch into his chair, but the fullness and pressure in his middle made him instantly adjust. “I’m going to his place tonight.”

“Are you moving in already?” Morgan asked.

“No. We will talk about it I’m sure. I know he won’t treat me like some alphas do though.” He couldn’t keep his hands off his exposed skin.

Emily was curious; she had much less exposure to open, healthy alpha/omega relationships and so never could ask questions. “How long will that last?” She nodded to his belly.

“A few hours, half a day at most. Of course, if we knot again, it will be longer. They make clothes for post-knotting that are more comfortable, cut looser. I don’t have any though.” He chewed his lip, wondering if it would be worth it now to invest in some. It would be hard to say this early in the mating, some pairs continued like they were newlymates for years, others only a few days and then settled into a routine of knotting only during heats. Or not. Depending on if they were really trying for a family. He wondered if Hotch would want more children.

==

Aaron walked in the door just as Jessica was sending Jack to wash up. “Hey.”

The blonde turned to him. “Hey, how was work?”

“Good.” He blushed, a nervous smile twitching across his face. “Really good actually.”

She gave him a teasing smile. “Oh, really? Just how good?”

“I, uh, I…” His blush deepened and he rubbed one hand across his neck. Finally he sucked in a deep breath, steeling himself. “I mated someone today.”

Jess was surprised. “Really. I didn’t know you were seeing anyone.” She would have thought they were close enough that he would have told her.

“I wasn’t.” He took a seat on a barstool. “That law that passed. The omega one?” He saw her nod. “They already started sending teams out to collect omegas, today they showed up at the Bureau for Reid.”

She gasped, a hand coming to cover her mouth. “Oh god. Is he…?”

“He’s okay.” He cut off her worry. “We got a heads up and he came to my office and begged. JJ and Prentiss tried to stop us, but he convinced them he’d thought it through.”

Her eyes were wide. “You mated Spencer?”

Aaron nodded.

“Wow.” She sank onto a stool beside him. “And at work too?”

He nodded again. “It’s against the rules, but… The men were headed up; there wasn’t time to make it nice. Prentiss and JJ helped make sure things didn’t get out of hand and I guess it was them that brought us some supplies and stuff for after.”

“They were there?” Given how private she knew Aaron to be, that surprised her.

“Yeah.” He nodded again, chewing his lip and staring at the countertop.

“So now what?”

“I asked him to come here and spend the night. We haven’t really had a chance to talk yet. We’re going to take it one day, one issue at a time.”

She returned to finishing dinner. “Do you think he’ll want to move in?”

“I’m not going to ask. He’s his own independent person, Jess. I won’t take that from him.”

She watched as he suddenly froze, nostrils flaring slightly, eyes going almost black. He was at the door before Reid even had a chance to knock, pulling him inside and pressing a rough kiss to his lips, holding him against the wall as he ground their hips together. He lifted the soft t-shirt Reid had changed into up and rubbed the still noticeable swell, enjoying the sight of it.

Ignoring the rutting, she called out. “Hello Spencer, I hear congratulations are in order.” Jess couldn’t help smirking as the younger man broke off the kiss but allowed the rutting to continue.

“Hi… Yeah.” He moaned as a hardening cock created friction against his own.

“Well, when you two are done saying hello, dinner is ready. I guess it’s a good thing it’s spaghetti and meatballs tonight, you two will need the carbs.”

Chuckling lowly, Aaron finally pulled away, turning his back to them to be able to adjust himself so his cock was less obvious as Spencer put his bag down behind the couch and joined Jessica at the table.

==

After the meal and Jack had headed to bed, Jessica turned to Spencer. “So, are you considering ever moving in together.”

A spluttering, choking cough came from across the room. “Jess!” Aaron tried to bark out.

She laughed and shrugged. “What? You said you weren’t going to ask, you never said I couldn’t.” She waved him off and turned back to Reid. “So?”

“I- I don’t know.” He glanced at where Hotch was trying to clean himself up still. “I think we were going to talk about stuff like that tonight. I think we have a lot of talking to do before that one happens.”

She watched as the younger man’s hand settled on his stomach and it was easy to remember seeing her sister in a similar manner in her mind, proud as she’d caressed where her husband had filled her with him. And then later, when she managed to be carrying Jack. The moments had always felt as intimate as this one was starting to feel. Standing, she took her empty glass to the sink. “Well, I’ll get out of your hair, call me if you boys need anything.”

==

With Jess gone and Jack now in bed, Aaron’s desperate need to be with his new mate again was overrode by a nervous energy over the prospect of discussing what they now were.

It hadn’t been like this with Haley, having met in high school they had gotten to know one another supervised at school and then by one of her parents out of it. By the time the possibility of mating had come up, it had been talked to death.

He and Spencer were doing things totally backward.

“Where should we start?” He finally asked.

“Um.” Spencer tried to think. “Mating probably triggered a heat, we’ll know in a week at most. I know it will be hard to be separate this soon after mating, but if we’re going to both take time off, we should consider trying to wait until my heat starts before taking it.”

“Okay.” Hotch thought a moment. “What about after work? You can stay here with us.”

“We can try it. And on cases, we’ll room together.” He studied Hotch a moment. “It gets easier, right?”

“What?”

“This feeling that I need to be touching you all the time. I took the metro home and every person who bumped me just irritated me. I couldn’t wait to get here. To you.”

Hearing that warmed his heart. “Yeah, it gets easier.” He finished his drink and sat the glass aside, moving to join Reid on the couch. “I want to say something before we go further.” He took a deep breath. “I know how society thinks alphas should treat omegas.”

“I know how you are, Aaron, it’s why I was okay with it being you.”

Aaron smiled. “Yeah, well. I want to be clear, if I ever do something you don’t like, overstep a line? Tell me. Okay?”

“Okay.” Reid nodded.

“Good. Now. There’s one other thing I think we should discuss.” He felt a blush start to creep up again. He’d never really had to have this discussion with Haley as they’d waited till they were married.

“What’s that?”

“Birth control.” He coughed slightly. “We didn’t use anything today that I know of.”

“Oh. I’m on a monthly thing. Makes it easier with traveling and stuff.” He leaned closer. “I’m sorry about today. If I’d known they were coming for me so soon I would have come to you and we could have talked.”

“I know.” He curled around the younger man. “At least you know Prentiss and JJ have your back.”

Reid chuckled. “Yeah.” He turned his face, lips a breath away from Hotch’s. “Is that all the talking for tonight?”

“I think so.” He whispered back.

“Then how about we go in the bedroom and you see just how much you can fill me up.”

Aaron felt his entire body come alive. Standing, he scooped Spencer up, tossing him over his shoulder, ignoring the yelp and shrieks to be put down as he carried him to bed.

==

Standing under the warm spray the next morning, Spencer worked on wrapping his head around that he could have all of this, as much as he wanted, forever if he wanted it. It hadn’t even been twenty-four hours yet and Hotch was definitely more attentive to his needs, but not overbearing. He could feel the older man’s urge to do more, almost like a presence in the room, but so far he had been holding it in check.

Stepping out of the shower, Spencer dried off, running his hands over the roundness of his lower belly. They had been together twice overnight, the first time as soon as Hotch had managed to get him on the bed and then again just before dawn. Now they would have to go to work all day though, it was likely the proof that he had been mated would be gone by the time they got home that night. If they got a case… He wasn’t ready to think yet about losing this tactile bit of proof that he finally belonged to someone. And not just any someone, the kind of someone that would still let him be someone too.

Getting dressed, he saw that Aaron had left one of his own white shirts out beside his slimmer fitted one. Debating, he shrugged it on and buttoned it up, happy to see that it fit well enough. Heading to the kitchen, he smiled when Aaron smiled up at him from his seat at the table.

Hotch stood, pulling out another chair. “Come, sit. I’ll make you breakfast, what would you like?”

“Coffee is fine.” He saw the toast on Aaron’s plate. “And some toast?”

“Okay. Is that it? I can make anything you want.”

“Aaron.” He admonished.

He blushed and moved to do toast. “I’m sorry. I’m trying, I swear.”

Spencer couldn’t resist smiling at him, he looked so innocent and sweet.

==

Dave watched from his office doorway until his best friend and his new mate arrived, one heading to his desk while the other climbed the stairs. “Aaron.”

Hotch sighed. “Dave.”

He waited until the younger man resigned himself to following him into his office before turning away. Once they were both settled, he spoke. “How are you and Reid?”

“We’re okay.”

“Yesterday was intense. I’m a little surprised the two of you didn’t call out today.” Dave watched Aaron. “Now that things have calmed a bit, why don’t you walk me through it?”

He stared at his hands while he gathered his thoughts before looking up. “Someone had turned up the volume on the TV in the bullpen, I don’t know who. But everyone out there was watching and a report came through that the measure had passed and all omegas must be registered and tracked. A phone rang and there was more commotion and I had got up to see what was going on when he came running into my office, Prentiss and JJ on his heels. It took a minute to figure out what was going on, they were all talking and shouting and arguing. They explained what was about to happen and Spencer said if we mated, then he wouldn’t get taken away, but there wasn’t much time.”

“And JJ and Em objected.” Dave knew them, knew how protective they were of their friend.

“Yeah. They were worried he would regret it later.”

“Well, I suppose that’s good in a way. He’s got someone in his corner no matter what.”

“Yeah.” He debated a minute. “I remembered hearing them argue and then I could smell him, his arousal that was meant just for me. I have spent so many years ignoring his smell, he was off limits and that was that but then he was in my office begging me to not just take him but to mate him. It was like a dream. Then they went from trying to keep me away from him to helping me with him.”

“Helping?” Dave’s brow rose.

Aaron blushed and shook his head, not answering the hidden question. “He spent the night last night. We talked about a couple things.”

“He’s still sure of his decision today?”

“I think so. He’s talking about short term plans, spending the night when we’re home, sharing rooms on cases. He seems to have a plan. Jess asked him if he planned on moving in.”

Dave chuckled. “She probably figured you wouldn’t.”

“I told her I wouldn’t ask. But he did say it was something we had to talk about. It wasn’t an outright no, which is more than I could have asked for.”

==

They caught a case in Colorado the same afternoon. No one on the team questioned the two men sharing a room while everyone else was alone, not that they had much time to actually spend in their rooms.

Four days in, Rossi watched as Spencer tugged and shifted his clothes, scratching at where his sweater rubbed his neck. Crossing the room, he landed a hand on the genius’s shoulder, a familiar scent just registering in his senses. “Hey.”

“What’s up?” Reid looked up at the older agent.

“You okay?”

“Oh, yeah. I’m fine. Why do you ask?”

He wondered if he was supposed to believe that or if the kid really hadn’t caught on yet. “I just wondered. Hungry?” He produced a bag of chips.

Spencer pulled a face. “No thanks. I haven’t felt hungry all…day.” He got a faraway look to his face.

“Should I recall Aaron?” He asked, figuring Reid had caught up now that his heat was starting and guessed the younger man would want his new mate around to help with it.

“No. He’s got enough to worry about. I’ll tell him when he gets back.” Spencer figured, from experience, that he still had hours yet.

“Are you sure? He should really be here with you, shouldn’t he?” And you really shouldn’t be going into heat in the middle of a stationhouse, Rossi added to himself.

Spencer shook his head. “I shouldn’t be here at all, but yeah, probably. Just…don’t tell him yet. He’ll be distracted and now isn’t the time.” At least now he realized what was happening, he wondered how it hadn’t dawned on him before. The case had been taking all of his attention though, he figured he’d just been more distracted than normal.

“Okay. If you don’t mind though, I’m not going to wander too far away.” Dave glanced around the room, wondering exactly how long it would be before other alphas in the building would catch on to an omega in heat.

“Sure.”

An hour later, Reid looked up from his desk to see two local officers leering down at him. “Can I help you?”

The men exchanged predatory grins. “You can help us a whole lot, Omega.”

“It’s Doctor Reid, and I’ll be doing no such thing.” He stared up, unblinking.

“Why exactly is such a lovely omega like you out here working and not at home?”

“Because I have a job to do.” He felt his anxiety increase and along with it, his control over the scent he was giving off slipped, accidentally filling the small side room with the smell of his impending heat. “Now, if you’ll please leave me alone.”

One officer leaned in. “You think we can’t smell that? Smells to me like you don’t really want us to leave you alone, smells like you want us to stay.”

Reid suddenly regretted telling Rossi to not tell Hotch to come back. It was two against one and he knew he couldn’t take them both on.

“Get. Out.” All three men turned to see Rossi standing in the doorway, a severe frown on his face. “He’s not yours.”

“And what?” The second officer stood upright. “He’s yours? An old alpha like you? You really think you can take us both?”

Taking advantage of their distraction, Spencer quickly pressed speed dial two on his phone, leaving it flat on the table under a thin file.

Aaron picked up the call. “Reid?” He listened, but didn’t hear his mate’s voice.

“Pocket dial?” Morgan asked with a smirk.

“I don’t think so. There’s something going on, people are talking.” He listened. “I can hear Dave talking.”

“Put it on speaker.”

Aaron complied and handed the younger man his phone to hold. Suddenly, Reid’s voice came through, much clearer than the rest.

“I’m not yours, either of you. Just because my heat is starting doesn’t mean you get a free pass to do with me as you wish.” The color drained from Hotch’s face as Spencer continued. “And just because my alpha isn’t here right this moment doesn’t make me any less his.”

Hitting the gas pedal, Aaron turned the SUV toward the station. “Shit.”

“Dave’s with him, it can’t go too far.”

“It sounds like there’s two of them though.” Aaron bared his teeth slightly. “I should have known something like this could happen.”

Derek wasn’t sure what to say in response, so he stayed silent as the SUV raced back to the station. Once there, he rushed in on Hotch’s heels to find the two officers still trying to manhandle Reid into leaving with them. The fight was now in the team’s favor as Rossi and Morgan each lunged for a guy while Aaron snagged Spencer’s wrist and pulled him away.

“I came as fast as I could.” Aaron pressed a kiss to his lips. “Did they touch you?”

“No, I’m fine.”

“Good.” He didn’t want to let go. “Hotel?”

“Please.” Spencer began to pant against him.

==

The thirty-minute drive back was shaping up to be torture for the both of them. Now that they were together, Spencer’s heat had come on in earnest, filling the whole vehicle with his scent. He writhed and twitched in his seat, growing more desperate with every passing mile. Behind the wheel, the sounds and smells were making it difficult for Aaron to focus on the road. He was painfully hard now, aching in his pants and wishing he could do something about it. When Spencer made another distressed sound, Aaron finally spoke up. “What would help you right now?”

He shuddered. “I really need to come or…or something.” Glancing around, he realized they were on a mostly deserted stretch of road, desperation overriding reason, he swiftly undid his pants and pulled out his dick, setting up a crazed pace. “I just…” He panted. “I just need to come.” The last word came out as a whine. He was too close, and his hand just wasn’t enough, he needed more. Shifting around he tried to shuffle his pants down so he could get his free hand to his ass, but the seatbelt held him in place. One fingertip was managing to rub at his leaking opening. “I need to come.” He repeated.

Guiding the SUV to the shoulder and slamming it into park, Aaron undid both their belts before pulling Spencer’s hands away and replacing them with his own. His own cock throbbed painfully, screaming against the confines of his pants as he leaned forward and swallowed Spencer’s dick whole. Pressing his fingers into the younger man’s slick, he found his prostate and a moment later, Spencer was screaming, his voice going hoarse as he thrashed, fucking himself down onto Aaron’s hand and then up into his mouth.

The moment Aaron pulled away, he was hissing at the pain from his aching prick. He couldn’t remember a time ever when he’d had to deny himself so much. He wanted to be buried inside his mate, but he had to get them to the hotel first. They couldn’t afford to risk being knotted in the SUV on the side of the road. Settling back into his seat properly, he put the car into gear, listening as Spencer recovered and biting back a groan as a wave of want crashed over him. It wasn’t fair. He had a mate now, finally, and despite all of the very express permission, he couldn’t do a damned thing about it. Gritting his teeth, he began to drive on to their destination.

Spencer did his best to recover and redress. He was parched, but they hadn’t thought to grab water before leaving the station. The cabin smelled of them now and it kept him in a state of semi-arousal. He didn’t take notice of Aaron until the older man made another pained sound and leaned forward toward the steering wheel. “Aaron?”

“I’m fine.” He ground out, his dick throbbing, mocking his words. The pain made him groan as if to call him a liar. “I just need to get us to the hotel. It’s not much further.”

Attention totally on his concern for Aaron now, Spencer ignored his own physical symptoms and reached over. “You’re in pain.”

“I’ll make it. Look, it’s just up the block.” Aaron kept his eyes on the prize.

“Aaron!” He tried again.

He just clenched his jaw and tried his best not to think about anything related to his cock.

Once parked, Spencer ignored the messy state of his clothes as he hauled Aaron out of the driver’s seat and up to their room. He figured they must have been a rare sight, an omega in heat hauling a miserable looking alpha into a hotel room. It wasn’t the normal order of things. In the safety of their room, Spencer shoved Aaron back onto one of the beds and began to strip him, taking note when the older man seemed to almost give in and sink into a stupor. “Aaron!”

“I’m okay.” He repeated.  

Finally naked, Spencer crawled on the bed and straddled him. “I’m here, Aaron. Take me.” Gripping Aaron’s thick cock, Spencer stroked it, but the response he received was Aaron’s knot swelling, making his own eyes widen. Putting instinct aside, Spencer used both hands to begin jacking him off hard and fast. He looked up and met Aaron’s dark eyes as the older man arched, his knot at full breadth in Spencer’s hand, and began to come, pulsing seed across both of them. Amazed at the sheer volume, Spencer continued working his dick until the trembling subsided, but the knot remained.

“I love you.” Aaron whispered before giving in to his own post orgasm haze.

It was an odd reversal of roles as Spencer stood and found things to clean them both up. He was curious, an alphas knot was something rarely seen as it was almost always buried inside an omega when it happened. The scientist in him giving in finally, Spencer touched and caressed it, wanting to understand it better. His soft touch drew a groan from the sleeping man on the bed and erupted Aaron’s dick anew with a fountain of fresh seed. Deciding that it would be silly to keep washing them up over and over again, he used both hands to grip and massage it, stimulating it until Aaron shuddered and came again.

By the time Aaron was coming around and his knot was vanishing, Spencer felt the next wave of his heat starting and knew it was going to be it. Once this one started, there would be no stopping it until sometimes tomorrow. Hurrying into the bathroom, he did his best to shower and relieve himself, but before he was back to the bed, he was already feeling the ache in his body. Checking on Aaron, who was just sitting up, Spencer crawled up the mattress with a pair of vibrators in one hand and a cock sleeve in the other. He would be prepared should Aaron not be ready yet.

Aaron shuffled into the bathroom and began to wash up. Halfway through his programmed routine, he heard Spencer cry out and he stood up straight. Shutting off the water, he headed back into the main room to see his mate writing o the bed, prick being worked by a sleeve and a fluorescent orange vibrator fucking his hole desperately. Rushing onto the bed, he took both from his mate and continued working them himself. “You’re so perfect.” He felt his dick harden and pulled the vibrator out, replacing it with his own cock. “So ready for me.” Feeling Spencer begin to tremble around him already, Aaron set a hard pace, fucking him until he was screaming out, coming and arching beneath him.

Aaron only slowed his stroking for a minute before lifting Spencer by the hips and pulling him back, flat n the bed, and pounding anew.

Spencer lifted his legs and wrapped them around Aaron’s waist. “Knot me.” He begged. “Please, knot me.” He tried to lift his hips, to present himself even more so his mate could sink further into him. The muscles of his ass began to stretch and he groaned. It felt like every nerve in his body was focused on where Aaron’s swelling knot was moving in and out of him. Arching one last time, he felt as the knot pushed through and ballooned to it’s final size, locking them together. The fucking continued and Spencer cried, wanting nothing more than to feel the fullness that would be following.

Aaron hadn’t been close until suddenly Spencer’s tight hole was holding him in, pulling against his knot and almost dragging his orgasm free. They moved against one another, arching and grinding, forcing Aaron to come again and again. Aaron’s knee slipped on the sheet and when he tried to catch himself, pulling back, it restarted the whole process of grinding into his mate’s ass, filling him with his fluids. Between them, Spencer came as the sleeve was continuously stroked, adding to the mess. Sagging, Aaron rode every movement, every pulse, letting his body do what it was made to.

As he came down from the high of orgasming again, Spencer tried to shift to relieve the discomfort of being filled, shuddering when he felt even more fluids begin to fill him. Running his hands over both of them, Spencer could feel his own belly distending, swollen from their coupling. Aaron was heavy over him, which wasn’t helping either. Aware that they could joined for the next couple hours, Spencer tried to let his mind wander to other things. That only worked for a short while before he could feel his body heating up again, the next wave of desperate need beginning to wash over him. He fidgeted and panted until his dick was pressing along his stomach, ramrod straight and twice as hard. Curling around Aaron’s sleeping form, he tried to use the cock in his ass to help relieve himself. Pushing his feet flat into the mattress, he found he could press himself up just enough to fuck onto Aaron’s dick.

Aaron woke in a haze and it took him a minute to realize what was happening. He was still buried inside Spencer, who was trying his best to ride him. Pulling Spencer close, Aaron rolled over, causing the younger man to yelp before he was sitting upright and able to ride the thick prick locked inside him better.

Using his hands and feet to steady himself, Spencer rode Aaron hard until he was calling out the older man’s name at the top of his lungs. When a slick hand wrapped around his own dick and began to jack him off, it was like someone flipping a switch and he was coming hard, feeling his ass squeeze and pull against the intrusion. Still riding it out, he felt as Aaron pushed himself into a sitting position and without warning, Spencer pitched against him, biting hard on Aaron’s mating spot, causing his to cry out as well and come.

==

By the time the sun was rising the next morning, the pair had managed to mate in both beds, Spencer in Aaron’s lap in the desk chair, and bent over the dresser. Spencer’s entire body was sore from being fucked, skin sensitive on his own cock from hands, mouth, or toys. He’d never known his belly could stretch that much with seed, at this point he couldn’t even _see_ his aching cock.

He could feel another wave starting and he could sense it would be the last one. That didn’t mean it would be any easier for him, but it meant he would be able to have time to recuperate soon. Crawling off the bed, he stared down at Aaron sounds asleep, sprawled out on his back, cock flaccid against his hip. The older man had only been rough when he’d begged for it and had done his best to care for him the rest of the time. As far as Spencer was aware, Aaron had only ever been through heats with Haley and that had been years ago. They took just as much of a toll on the alphas as they did the omegas. The alphas just seemed to recover better.

Rubbing his hands over his swollen middle, Spencer decided to head to the bathroom to take a shower.

Aaron woke to an empty bed, which was odd because he could still smell his omega. His very aroused omega. Rubbing his eyes, he began to sit up as his cock already began to get with the program and harden. Given his age, he would have expected things to be harder to achieve…or sustain. But with Spencer, at least for their first time, it seemed like one whiff and his knot was already pulsing, wanting to swell.

Standing and stretching, he realized he could hear the shower running. Distractedly he let one hand stroke his prick as he shuffled across the room to the bathroom. The sound of Spencer whining and crying out made his eyes widen and he hurried the rest of the way.

Spencer had miscalculated just how fast his next, last, wave of heat would come on. He was standing under the spray of water now, hand around his prick and fingers in his ass. His brain couldn’t seem to work out how to get to some better place than standing inside the shower stall. The fear of slipping and falling was the only thing, he thought, that was keeping release from taking over. As his brain warred with itself, hands were around his arms, pushing him into the wall as his fingers were pulled free. He shivered, knowing Aaron was there now and would take care of him. When the thick, blunt head of the cock he had grown so used to pressed at his dripping opening, Spencer used his free hand against the tiles to push himself back onto it, making Aaron hiss and moan behind him. In one smooth move, he was filled until there was the feeling of something hot and firm pressing against his hole.

It wasn’t enough. He wasn’t full enough. He needed more. “I need more!” He cried into the wall. “I need more.”

“I can’t.” Aaron grunted in his ear. “I can’t. Hearing you, seeing you, it was too much. My knot is too big.”

Tears ran down Spencer’s face. “Please, I need more.” He tried pushing back, to no avail. Turning loose and letting his own dick stand tall between himself and the wall, head tapping the tile as they moved, Spencer used to hands to press into Aaron. “Fill me, bite me.” He tipped his head back. “I need you in me.”

Aaron wasn’t sure what to listen to first. His body was wanting to agree with Spencer, so he found the bite mark from earlier and sank his teeth in, gripping the younger man’s hips as he did. Everything seemed to happen at once as their bodies somehow pressed even harder together and, as Spencer screamed unlike any he’d done in the past day, his knot pressed through the muscles and they were locked together.

The room was suddenly silent, save for the water running. Aaron felt as Spencer sagged against him, already passing out from the exertion. He was suddenly keenly aware of why he’d been taught knotting was only to happen in a bed or on the ground or somewhere similar. He’d have to get creative.

==

It turned out the team managed to solve the case by the time the pair had recovered enough to make an appearance. Boarding the jet, Spencer had been nervous about looking suddenly five months pregnant with how much Aaron had stretched his middle, but he’d loved the way it seemed Aaron couldn’t keep his hands off of him, or his belly. On the short flight home, Spencer tried to think back to the time before Jack was born and how happy Aaron had been. Almost like he’d been floating. He recognized the same look on his face now.

As the jet taxied into Quantico, Spencer stared out at the sky and made himself a promise. If everything was good between them in a year, he’d bring it up to Hotch.

 


End file.
